project_divafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Piano×Forte×Scandal
Piano×Forte×Scandal (ピアノ×フォルテ×スキャンダル) è un MEIKO canzone che appare nel Hatsune Miku: Project Mirai 2 scritto e prodotto da OSTER project. Può essere sbloccato cancellando Tricolore Airline. I giochi offrono anche versioni per Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin, e KAITO. Informazioni Sito ufficiale Descrizione Solo in lingua inglese *''"The night calls for thrills and passion. MEIKO once again takes the stage to dance under the neon glow! There are also Miku, Rin, and KAITO versions!"'' Liriche Giapponese=ありふれた私という協奏曲をなぞらえる日々 それとなく指揮棒に合わせれば　保証される調和 ダウンビート 割とストイックで古典的な優等生でも アップビートは アドリブでいかなきゃ退屈でしょう 楽譜通りの日常に　枯れゆくこの命ならば いっそ背徳の渦に溺れてしまいたい その指に光る愛の証さえ 消え入りそうな程優しく 囁いた言葉は　禁断の小夜曲 27時　瞳を閉じれば 想うのはあなたの事ばかり そんなの良くないよだなんて　友達は言うけれど そんな言葉じゃ私の渇きが潤うことなどはない 可愛げ無い台詞で演奏が乱れだす 散らばった秩序の上 ひび割れた愛が砕け散るその前に キスで繋ぎ止めて　回り始めた狂詩曲 加速する愛のリズム 突き詰めて確かめ合うように　今夜は フォルテシモでもいい　強く強く抱き締めて 重なり合うこの声は　闇に溶けて消えていくから きっと大丈夫よ 何も悪いことじゃない|-|Romaji=arifureta watashi to iu CONCERTO o nazoreru hibi sore to naku TAKT ni awasereba hoshou sareru HARMONY DOWNBEAT wari to STOIC de CLASSICAL na yuutousei demo UPBEAT wa AD-LIB de ikanakya taikutsu deshou SCORE doori no nichijou ni kareyuku kono inochi naraba isso haitoku no uzu ni oborete shimaitai sono yubi ni hikaru ai no akashi sae kieirisou na hodo yasashiku sasayaita kotoba wa kindan no SERENADE nijuu nana ji hitomi o tojireba omou no wa anata no koto bakari sonna no yokunai yo da nante tomodachi wa iu keredo sonna kotoba ja watashi no kawaki ga uruou koto nado wa nai kawaige nai serifu de PLAY ga midare dasu chirabatta SCORE no ue hibiwareta ai ga kudakechiru sono mae ni KISS de tsunagitomete mawarihajimeta RHAPSODY kasoku suru ai no RHYTHM tsukitsumete tashikame au youni kon-ya wa FORTISSIMO demo ii tsuyoku tsuyoku dakishimete kasanariau kono koe wa yami ni tokete kiete iku kara kitto daijoubu yo nanimo warui koto janai|-|Inglese='Traduzione a cura di SEGA' Day after day, I follow along with the commonplace concerto that is me Just follow the conductor's baton　And harmony is guaranteed Downbeat Your classic honors student, rather devoted, but You've gotta Ad lib to the upbeat or things'll get bland If I'm doomed to fade away　Living life according to some musical score I'd rather drown in a whirlpool of immorality Words whispered so gently that the proof of love Shining from your fingers Might fade away　Are a forbidden serenade If I close my eyes at three in the morning And think only of you My friends might say　That's not a good thing! But those words do nothing to quench my thirst And with that charmless phrase my playing goes awry Atop this scattered score Before this love, already cracked, breaks to pieces Bind it together with a kiss　The rhapsody begins to spin Ride this accelerating Rhythm of love to test our feelings for each other　We can Reach fortissimo tonight　Hold me tight, tight Our voices overlapping　Will melt into the darkness So don't worry We're not doing anything wrong Video Project Mirai 2 (MEIKO) = |-|Project Mirai 2 (Miku) = |-|Project Mirai 2 (Rin) = |-|Project Mirai 2 (KAITO) = |-|DIVA Arcade (MEIKO) = |-|DIVA Arcade (Miku) = |-|DIVA Arcade (Rin) = |-|DIVA Arcade (KAITO) = |-|F 2nd = Curiosità Ulteriori informazioni *Vocaloid Wiki Categoria:Canzoni di MEIKO Categoria:Canzoni di Hatsune Miku Categoria:Canzoni di Kagamine Rin Categoria:Canzoni di KAITO Categoria:Canzoni del 2008 Categoria:Canzoni DLC